Love Chicken
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Comicverse. Garth and Imra Ranzz are happily married. But with all the stuff that's been going on they're pretty stressed. So they unwind by playing the game where you have to embarrass each other with cute nicknames. Not for diabetics. Mudling's idea.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Super-Heroes. Love Chicken is the property of Miss Mudling. Warning, not for diabetics.

Before you read this, you should know that this is not the Cartoonverse, this is the Comicverse, the original versions of Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl from New Earth, some of you might know what they look like from the picture Avearia drew for me. I just thought it'd be funnier because even though they're adults, they still play this goofy game.

**Love Chicken**: The game where a couple takes turns saying embarrassing and sickeningly sweet terms of endearment until one is too embarrassed to keep playing.

One of the key differences between these two versions? On New Earth, Garth and Imra got married.

The littler differences, like costumes. Comic Imra wears a red outfit instead of pink, no earrings, her eyes are blue and normal sized, and her blonde hair is practically an inch. When it was longer, it had a tendency to flip at the ends. Garth's is a lighter shade of blue, with more white, no gloves, plus his arm is flesh and bone. No goatee, but plenty of stubble, and a tattoo on his left arm of the Legion "L" and two lightning bolts. There's a lot going on in the comic world, so plenty of stress for everyone. Oh, and Brainy's kinda a jerk. His distinguishing features are longer blonde hair, and a purple suit with an overcoat.

* * *

__

New Earth, Metropolis, 3008

Later that day, the two were in the dining area, by themselves, except for Brainy. Garth Ranzz, a.k.a. Lightning Lad, was trying to make up with his wife, Imra Ardeen Ranzz, a.k.a. Saturn Girl, for an outburst the previous day. He couldn't even remember what they were arguing about, but he did say some pretty mean things and he had to make it right.

"Imra, I'm sorry." Garth apologized.

"I know you are." Imra responded.

"No, listen, I know how I've been acting lately, and…" Garth trailed off.

"And…?" Imra asked.

"I know we're under a lot of stress. So, I was thinking…" Garth scratched the back of his head.

"I thought I smelled smoke." Imra smirked. Garth rolled his eyes.

"My wife the comedienne."

"What were you thinking?" She said in honesty.

"You tell me."

"You know me better then that." He pulled her closer.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, remember, when we became a couple, back in the early days."

"Yeah…?" She asked.

"You remember when we were bored or getting stressed, that game we used to play for hours?" He reminded her. She thought for a minute, and then almost seemed horrified.

"Oh no, Garth, don't tell me you want to play-"

"Aw what's wrong Imra, doll baby?" He interrupted her, smirking. She slowly grinned back.

"No, nothing's wrong, my little bug zapper."

"Ah! So you do want to play!"

"Like you could ever beat me." Imra haughtily said. Garth cracked his knuckles.

"I've gotta warn you lady, I'm a pro."

"You wish."

"I know, angel face." Garth said. And so, it began.

"Oh really, baby lamb?" Imra.

"Why yes, my tear drop." Garth.

"Lightning bug." Imra.

"Butterfly baby." Garth.

"Firefly." Imra.

"My pink poofy princess." Garth. He couldn't believe he just said 'poofy'.

"My red-headed Leprechaun Lad." Imra.

"Oh now it's on." Garth warned her.

Okay, now they started to blush. It slowly started to creep on their faces. Brainy couldn't believe what he was hearing from two adults.

"Titanian teddy bear." Garth.

"Winathian woogle bug." Imra.

"Banana nut cake." She brought hair color in first, decided Garth.

"Strawberry cream pie." Imra smiled.

"Double dipped coconut sprinkled cake." Garth shot back.

"Electric snuggle bear." Imra returned.

"Fluffy baby duckling kisses." Where the hell did that come from?

"Oh wonderful. Here comes my lunch again." Brainy muttered.

Now the two had an even and plentiful shades of red on their faces.

"Feel like giving up?" Garth said. He could barely look at her without cracking up.

"Never." Imra was using all her willpower to not burst into a fit of giggles.

"That's the woman I married. My little singing canary head." He ran his hand through her short blond hair.

"My fuzzy bear belly." She poked his stomach,

"I wonder if murder-suicide is against Legion code?" Brainy mused.

"Sleeping Beauty sweetie pie." Garth.

"Static clingy cuddle bug." Imra.

"Babaloo booboo." Garth. Too much I Love Lucy.

"Snoosnoo head." Didn't that mean something naughty, Imra pondered.

"Star-eyed singing siren." Garth.

"Namby wamby pamby pants." Imra.

"You ain't giving up, are you?"

"Not till you lose."

Now they couldn't face each other. They were grinning like lunatics, and tomato red.

"Earth shaker." Garth.

"Heart breaker." Imra.

"Barbie darbie girl." Garth.

"I hate you. Honey lamb." Imra.

"Honey pie." Garth.

"Honey face!" Imra.

"Honey bee!" Garth.

"Honeycakes!" Imra.

"Honey cakes with tea and sugar." Garth.

Imra bit her lip. Victory was almsot his, until...

"Honey bunny mo munny banana fana-"

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOPPPPP!!"

The two turned to Brainy in surprise. He looked absolutely horrible.

"_You two make me sick_." He pointed an accusing finger at them and spat out each word with venom. "_Sick_!"

He left the lounge to try and cure his nausea.

"Well, that WAS fun." Imra said.

"C'mere." Mister Ranzz pulled Misses Ranzz closer, and the two embraced as husband and wife should.

"SICK!!!!" Brainy screamed in his lab.


End file.
